This description relates to supervisory control of vehicles.
Human or autonomous driving of vehicles poses risks associated with how the vehicle is driven in light of the state of the vehicle and the state of the environment, including other vehicles and obstacles.
A human driver normally can control a vehicle to proceed safely and reliably to a destination on, for example, a road network shared with other vehicles and pedestrians, while complying with applicable rules of the road. For a self-driving (we sometimes use the term “self-driving” interchangeably with “autonomous”) vehicle, a sequence of control actions can be generated based on real-time sensor data, geographic data (such as maps), regulatory and normative data (rules of the road), and historical information (such as traffic patterns).